


Gone On You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich Relationship, Happy Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Hi there I love your writing but I don’t think you got many fluffy prompts? So how about this, 5+1 style, Mickey using his blue eyes and dimples on Ian to get what he wants? Bonus with Ian bending down and cupping Mickey's cheeks xoxo





	

**Author's Note:**

> @Anon who sent me this i asked you what 5+1 means but u didn't reply so i hope this is still what you wanted. :))
> 
> {Also u didn't specify which cheeks u wanted Ian to touch so I went with my favorite. *wink*}
> 
>  **This work has been translated into _Russian_ by Max_Milka here:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/5877984

Mickey Milkovich was not subtle. He thought he was, but he wasn’t. They’ve been dating for years now, did Mickey really think Ian wouldn’t notice when he was trying to play him? Like this morning Ian was already dressed and ready to go to work. But his boyfriend thought that was apparently the perfect time to ask Ian to eat his ass. 

“I have to go to work Mick.”

Mickey had kissed his neck and caressed his chest. “Come one babe, you're so good at this I'm sure it will only take a second.” And he had added a nice sexy groan on top of that. 

Ian still hadn’t been sold until Mickey blinked up at him and gave him that beautiful dimpled smile. His boyfriend knew just how much Ian loved those dimples. He was obsessed with Mickey's dimples and his baby blue eyes. So of course despite already running late, Ian had turned Mickey around and quickly shoved his boxers down. He had made Mickey hold onto the kitchen counter and then he'd gone to town. 

And Ian just knew that was not going to be the last time. It certainly hadn’t been the first. But Ian loved Mickey, he loved him so God demn much he couldn’t put in in words. So whatever Mickey wanted, Ian was ready to heartily give. And it seemed Mickey wasn’t afraid to use the big guns. His dimples and his gorgeous eyes. Ian didn’t even stand a chance when Mickey looked up at him all soft, and loving and like Ian hung the fucking moon. 

Fuck he loves his boyfriend. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey got home from work feeling exhausted. He walked into their shared apartment and immediately went to grab himself a nice cold beer. 

“Shit.” He cursed when he saw the amount of dishes.

It was his turn to do the dishes. But he was so tired and…and lazy. He really didn’t feel like it. Just then he hears the door open and he gets an idea. 

“Hey Ian…” He sing songs and starts to take off Ian’s jacket. “How was your day?”

Ian just squints at him suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. What, I can't receive my boyfriend when he comes home from work?”

“Not when your name is Mickey Milkovich, no.” He chuckles into the kiss Mickey gives him. “I'm thirsty.” 

…

“Mickey what the fuck!” Ian turns around and scowls at his boyfriend who is biting his bottom lip looking as guilty as a kid who just got caught eating sugar. “We talked about this.” He asks pointing at the dirty dishes. 

Mickey walks slowly towards his boyfriend who’s busy glaring at him. “My arm aches.”

“Bullshit your arms does not ache.”

Mickey huffs. “Fine. But can't you just…” he points at the dirty dishes.

“No I will not wash your dishes for you!”

Mickey smirks before taking another step towards Ian such that they're face to face. “Please?” he blinks up at him and gives him a loud grin. 

“Baby…” Ian starts but Mickey bites his lower lip and continues to blink up at Ian. Ian looks up at the ceiling then exhales. “Fine.”

Mickey gives him a quick kiss. “It's why I love you. Let me order take out, your favorite.” 

Mickey runs off before Ian can even reply. He shakes his head and turns towards the dirty dishes. “The things I do for love.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

It hadn’t taken long for Mickey to realize that Ian was obsessed with his dimples. He knew Ian loved his eyes because he said that all the time, but Ian's love for his dimples was something that he had slowly discovered. Growing up Mickey didn’t think much about his dimples. To be honest he didn’t even see them as a big deal, like something to pay attention to or some shit. He had gone through life without realizing he even had them.

But start dating someone as sappy as Ian fucking Gallagher who wasn’t afraid to show affection and you will start to notice them yourself. Ian was always kissing and touching his cheeks from the day they met. And then he had started to put his fingers inside Mickey's dimples whenever he would smile or laugh and happened to be in close proximity. At first Mickey used to swat his long fingers away but these days he just lets Ian have at them. He even started to like and enjoy it.

And that’s when he decided one day to test just how much Ian loved his dimples. And he had found out it was pretty demn much. All Mickey had to do was look up at his boyfriend and give him a smile and just like that Ian would say yes to whatever it is that Mickey wanted. And he was not afraid to milk that for all it's worth. Like now, Ian was washing dishes even though it was Mickey's turn. He smiles at himself as he sets the table.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“No, absolutely not! The last time we had Iggy here he fucked a girl in our bed!”

“But he’s my brother and his interview is at the garage near here. If he goes all the way back to the Milkovich house he might be late.”

“Umm, I suggest waking up early.” Ian replies as he puts on his boots by the door and wraps a scarf around his neck.

“Ian…” Mickey calls softly and Ian already knows what's about to happen. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head upwards. “Look at me.” Mickey caresses his neck before kissing it. 

“Dammit Mickey.” Ian says as he sighs in defeat. He looks down at his boyfriend and sure enough Mickey is smiling up at him and blinking innocently.

“I will keep him in check, I promise.”

“You will lock our bedroom door if you leave him by himself?”

“Done.”

Ian kisses Mickey goodbye and heads to work.

“Love you!” he hears Mickey yell behind him and he chuckles lightly. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian and Mickey are walking down the street when they pass by a store with TVs on display. Mickey stops mid chew to look at one of the big ones. “We should go inside.” He suggests with his mouth full.

Ian wipes at the mustard on the side of his boyfriend’s mouth then licks it off his thumb. “No, we keep walking.”

Mickey doesn’t reply and they continue walking. But when they get at the store’s entrance Mickey diverts and walks in. “For fuck’s sake.” Ian curses and follows him. “Mickey our TV is working fine.”

“Yeah, it is also as old as… what's that woman’s name from the Bible?”

“Methuselah. And it doesn’t matter how old it is, it's working. We do not need a new one.”

Mickey ignores him and turns to the guy behind them. “You work here?” 

“Yes.” 

“How much is this?”

“Babe, we can't…”

Mickey walks towards him and finishes the last of his hotdog before making his case. “We bought that second hand piece of shit when we got our first apartment together, remember?”

“Of course.” Ian smiles at the memory of them starting their lives together.

“We had just gotten new pathetic shitty jobs and barely had enough for food. But we’re good now, right? We are making enough to spend on one nice,” he turns to the flat screen. “beautiful, thirty five inches plasma TV.” He then seems to get out of his trance then turns back to Ian. “Think of how much more enjoyable those football and baseball matches will be.”

Apart from his boyfriend’s beautiful face looking up at him, he can't deny a bigger, much nicer TV would be nice. So of course he concedes. He receives a kiss, a hug, and a thank you in return and it makes him swoon happy and content.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Thanks.” Mickey tells Ian that night as they clear and wash the dishes.

“What for?”

Mickey shrugs. “For being you?”

Ian laughs. “Thanks for being you too.” he drops the dish towel and turns Mickey around to face him. Mickey wipes his soapy wet hands on Ian's vest. “Ass.”

“You love my ass.”

“I do, I really do.” 

Ian bends down to kiss Mickey and Mickey wraps his hand around Ian's neck and moans into the kiss. Ian lets go of Mickey's waist then bends and puts his hands inside Mickey's sweat pants. He squeezes his boyfriend’s butt cheeks and smiles when he gets a soft moan in response. 

**~0~0~**

That night as they watch some shitty horror movie on their new TV with Mickey sited between Ian's legs, Ian can admit just how happy Mickey makes him. He is living a happy and content life with the man he loves. And if giving Mickey everything he wants makes him happy, then that’s what Ian will continue to do. Because seeing Mickey happy makes him happy. And that’s all Ian ever wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Asante sana for reading!


End file.
